Defying Destiny
by Xx-DarkxXxMoon-xX
Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny
1. One: Rory

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory (Literati)

**DEFYING DESTINY**

She's angry.

She's panting. She can't stop talking—well ranting. She wants Jess to _know_ that she's different now. She won't be submissive this time. She won't be placated. And she will _not_ play the victim.

She's angry. She's entitled.


	2. Two: Jess

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory (Literati)

**DEFYING DESTINY**

He's pleading.

He knows that Luke was right. He knows he shouldn't do this to Rory. He screwed up.

He left her.

He misses her (_God,_ does he miss her). He can never shake her. She's always there: in his thoughts as soon as consciousness claims him, in every book he reads, in every corner of his mind, in every dream he has. She's omnipresent.

He hates it.

He loves her.

He's pleading. He needs her.


	3. Three: Rory

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory (Literati)

**DEFYING DESTINY**

She's run out of words. She's almost excited to hear what he has to say. She wants to laugh. She wants him to be as crushed as she was.

She knows she doesn't have that power over him.

She hates it.

She hates him.

She sees his impassivity and it makes her even angrier (if she'd look at his eyes rather than the space right above him, she would really see his remorse). She wants to go home.

She wants to be _away_ from him.

"Could we sit down?" His voice is getting smaller.

She's glad.

"No," She snaps, "You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"

She is not afraid of anything he has to say anymore. She's free. He doesn't have any power over her anymore.

He stands quietly, just looking at her. She sees his eyes fill with fear, and feels vindicated, for the moment.

But then he speaks.

"I love you."

He doesn't just say it, he _breathes_ it. Almost as if it's all he has left. Almost as if it's the only thing he's ever cared about.

Almost as if it's the only thing that's keeping him alive.

But there is no hope in his eyes.


	4. Four: Jess

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory (Literati)

**DEFYING DESTINY**

They are not difficult words to say to her. He always thought this moment would be hard for him, but it isn't. He forces himself to hesitate, so that she only sees reluctance to admit it.

(So that she only sees what she wants to see.)

He is not reluctant. He wants to scream it at her. He wants to nail it into her head (heart). He wants her to _know_. He wants her to understand.

He wants her.

(He _needs_ her.)

He's never needed anyone in his life.

He hates it.

_God,_ he loves her.

He watches as her eyes finally snap to him, and he allows himself this last moment to take her in.

Her eyes are wide, her face slightly slack. Her hostility has evaporated and it's finally just _her_ and he _needs_ to explain why he—

No. _No_. This is it.

The end.

So he walks.


	5. Five: Rory

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory

**DEFYING DESTINY**

She stares.

She wants it to be a lie (She _needs_ it to be a lie). But she knows it isn't.

Despite all that he has done, she knows him. He's never loved anyone before.

But he loves _her_.

Her heart flies and then crashes.

It's a goodbye. The one they should have had before.

(The one they never should have had at all.)

His eyes are sad, contrite, and defeated. He has said and done all that was needed.

So, she stands frozen while he walks. Again.

Except this time hurts _so_ much more, because she lied.

She loves him.

She _needs _him.

But he's gone.


	6. Six: Jess

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory

**DEFYING DESTINY**

Life sucks.

(How literate of him.)

He sees her _everywhere_ now.

Before it was bearable. Before she was just an image, merely a depiction of how he'd always loved to see her. How he always wanted her to be. She was always smiling shyly, or gnawing cutely on her bottom lip; her eyes were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen (though he admits to his bias), and her cheeks were always dusted with color.

Now (and for the last seven months), she is as he'd last seen her. Pale, angry, more hurt and embarrassed than he's ever seen her before. All because of him.

But now she isn't still.

Now, he sees her while he's in line to buy coffee, her silhouette slipping by in his periphery. Sometimes he looks around wildly, just wanting to get a glimpse of her.

Other times, he hangs his head in shame.

She's also on the subway, standing in a corner. Or sitting on a park bench he hardly glances at. Or disappearing around a corner.

He once woke up and she was laying in his bed with him, staring at him. He'd started violently and blinked, and she was gone.

She is _haunting_ him.

And this time, just this _once_, he gives himself permission to hate her.

But he is too in love with her to follow through with it.

He can't hate her. And he hates this most of all.

Damn her.


	7. Seven: Rory

Summary: They were not star crossed lovers. No, Jess was no Romeo, and Rory no Juliet. Nor was he Jack, or she Rose. Destiny had a plan: they were meant to be one. They were always meant to be together. But destiny was defied, and the plan shattered to pieces. This is a tale of what should have never been. Literati. (Happy alternate coming soon... Titled: Divine Destiny)

Pairing: Jess/Rory (Literati)

**DEFYING DESTINY**

Life is tolerable.

It isn't perfect. It isn't everything it could be. But it isn't bad.

She has a relationship. It is tumultuous at best, but Rory pushes through. She tells herself that this is exactly what she wants.

She tells herself that she doesn't need _him_. That she is better off without him.

(She lies.)


End file.
